


till en vild och evig längtan

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boy Squad, Cabin, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Vacation
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Isak älskar sina vänner, verkligen.Och Evens familj är jättetrevlig, alltid välkomnande, omhändertagande. Vill gärna träffas och umgås.Evens gamla kompisar är också roliga att hänga med, de hittar alltid på nåt skoj, det är inte det.Felet ligger ju egentligen hos dem, hos Isak och Even. Om de bara hade tänkt lite innan de planerade.





	till en vild och evig längtan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).

> Min allra käraste Irazor fyller år idag, och det ska givetvis firas - med smut! Stort grattis till dig, babe! <3  
(För ganska längesedan fick jag ett prompt av dig, "keeping quiet", och det var det som inspirerade till den här one shoten. Hoppas du gillar!)
> 
> Tusen tack till Immy som kollat över texten - den blir alltid bättre då! 
> 
> Titel från Dan Andersson.

Isak älskar sina vänner, verkligen. 

Och Evens familj är jättetrevlig, alltid välkomnande, omhändertagande. Vill gärna träffas och umgås.

Evens gamla kompisar är också roliga att hänga med, de hittar alltid på nåt skoj, det är inte det. 

Felet ligger ju egentligen hos dem, hos Isak och Even. Om de bara hade tänkt lite innan de planerade. 

Men han vet ju varför det blev såhär. Mellan tentor och praktik och litteraturlistor och en stad som ännu inte blivit deras lät  _ allt _ bekant lockande. Sommar i Oslo, stugan med vännerna och givetvis ville Evens föräldrar och släkt träffa dem också. 

Och två veckor är en kort tid att hinna med alla på, så kort att de till och med fått dela upp sig en del dagar. Helt sjukt, med tanke på hur lite de setts under vårterminen och så sommaren med jobbscheman som verkligen inte matchat. 

De är kvar i Oslo. 

Eller, utanför, tekniskt sett. 

Påväg till Jonas stuga, allihopa inklämda i en bil. Bagaget fullt av öl och mat som kan grillas, och Jonas föräldrar försäkrade att det fanns grillkol i skjulet. 

Isak sitter i baksätet, intryckt mellan Even och Mahdi. 

Hög musik ur högtalarna, och så Magnus som försöker överrösta Karpe Diem med planerna för helgen. 

Det känns bekant, vanligt, skönt. Trots att Isak vet nästan exakt hur helgen i stugan kommer att bli, så ser han fram emot allt. Ölen som inte fått plats i kylen, köttet som blivit bränt i för hög värme på grillen. Sjön som är lite för kall att bada i, och historierna om hook-ups under året som gått, då de nästan inte setts alls. Han längtar. 

Det är bara en sak. 

De har inte varit själva  _ en enda sekund _ , Even och han. Har hela tiden sovit i andras vardagsrum, i våningssängar och på soffor. Ljusa nätter och tidiga mornar där de väckts av att någon gått upp tidigt för en löprunda medan luften är sval ute, av tunna madrasser eller syskonbarn som vill se på tecknad film. Och detta samtidigt som de spenderat mer tid tillsammans än på länge; långa middagar med god mat och mycket vin tillsammans med släktingar, fotboll i parken där alla tllslut spelar utan tröja, lata soldagar på  Bygdøy och Isak har fått vända bort blicken när Even bara har legat där och varit så jävla snygg. 

Lång och smal och solbränd, håren på armarna och benen ljusa och blonda. Hans hår har varit ostylat hela sommaren, ljusare än vanligt, lite längre i nacken och Isak vill dra fingrarna genom det, vill hålla fast, vinkla Evens huvud så att han kommer åt att kyssa honom djupt, vill slicka längs hans ryggrad, längs diket mellan musklerna där det salta vattnet samlar sig och det är därför han måste vända bort blicken. 

Det hjälper inte. 

Evens läppar runt öppningen på en ölflaska. 

Even som slickar på en glass. 

Even som tar av sig t-shirten och sträcker överkroppen sådär så att musklerna på ryggen och magen syns. 

Even som går framför honom i de där shortsen som är lite tajtare än hans andra par. 

Even som kastar huvudet bakåt när han skrattar, vars hals rör sig när han sväljer.

Isak börjar bli desperat, har till och med funderat på en lång skogspromenad när de väl kommer till stugan, att sjunka ner på knä i mossan och låta Even komma fort och hårt i hans mun. 

Men han slår bort den tanken. Husen står förhållandevis tätt här, och de skulle aldrig komma iväg själva. Och på kvällen är det så mycket mygg att ingen av dem ens kommer tänka tanken på att blotta någon hud överhuvudtaget. 

  
  


Jonas stuga rymmer så mycket minnen från så många sommarlov, både bra och dåliga. Det finns nästan mer att berätta om det här stället än om huset där Isak växte upp. Hemma var man alltid tvungen att vara tyst och ta hänsyn, inte stöka ner för mycket och inte leka lekar som inkluderade att springa eller klättra runt. 

Här kunde de göra allt det, dagsvis. Försvinna helt i ett kojbygge som fick stå kvar, som Jonas mamma lät dem använda hammare och spik till. Testa hur långt deras röster bar över sjön och komma in på kvällen med leriga kläder utan att få skäll. 

Att det blev mer komplicerat ju äldre de blev, det har på något vis förflyttats längre och längre bak ibland Isaks minnen. Och så fort de är framme så tar han Evens hand och deras ena väska och drar Even med sig till rummet Jonas lovat att de ska få ha. Själva. 

Inte för att stugan erbjuder så särskilt mycket privatliv, väggarna är tunna och badrummet litet, men här kan de i alla fall stänga dörren. 

Och det gör han. 

Even lyfter på ögonbrynen, ser på honom med ett snett leende på läpparna. “Är det redan läggdags?” 

“Nä.” Isak lägger armarna runt honom. “Jag ville bara göra det här.” Han kysser Even, mjukt och försiktigt först, men öppnar munnen när han känner Evens armar runt sig, hur han svarar på kyssen, öppnar munnen och släpper in Isak. Han smakar kaffe, lite snus, doftar sol och sommar och så mycket Even att Isak blir lite knäsvag. Han suckar, trycker sig närmare Even, låter ena handen glida upp i hans nacke, drar fingrarna genom håret längst ner. 

“Mmh, jag ser fram emot att stänga den där dörren sen ikväll.” Even pratar mot hans läppar, lägger en hand på Isaks rumpa och drar honom närmare. “Du är så snygg hela tiden.” 

“Fan alltså, jag håller på att dö. Even.” 

“Dö, faktiskt?” 

“Mm. Jag har vant mig av vid att runka i duschen, det funkar inte längre.” Han pratar lågt mot Evens öra, känner hur Even ryser till.

“Nä? Vad behöver du då?” 

“Evaaaaak!” Magnus dunkar hårt på sovrumsdörren. “Vill ni ha öl eller?” 

Isak sjunker ihop, lägger pannan mot Evens och suckar medan han skakar i tyst skratt. “Fan.” Han viskar, och Even klämmer honom hårdare emot sig. 

“De somnar sen.” 

“Vi kommer!” Han ropar mot dörren, vänder sig mot Even. Får en kyss till innan de går ut till de andra. 

  
  


Maten är uppäten för längesedan, de tomma ölburkarna står trångt på bordet och Jonas och Mahdi har delat en joint. Siluetterna av träden mot sjön står svarta mot den djupblå himlen, och någon enstaka stjärna syns. 

De sitter bekvämt tillbakalutade i sina stolar, Magnus var precis inne och hämtade filtar, men Isak vill helst gå in. Själv. Med Even. 

Det är jättetrevligt att prata minnen med kompisarna, men de har hela dagen och kvällen på sig imorgon också, och just nu orkar han inte höra på Magnus utläggningar om utomjordiskt liv, särskilt inte när Magnus druckit så många öl som han har och hela tiden återvänder till samma punkt i resonemanget.

Själv har Isak tagit det lugnt med ölen. Even också, det gör han alltid. 

Men varje gång han har tagit en klunk ur sin ölflaska, så har han tittat på Isak. Hållit blicken sådär lite extra länge, svalt långsamt och slickat sig om läpparna efteråt. Fått Isaks puls att stegra och hans kinder att bli lite rödare. 

När Jonas tänder den andra jointen för kvällen, reser sig Even upp. 

“Grabbar, jag tror jag går och lägger mig.” 

“Okej. Du vill inte…” Jonas håller jointen mot Even, som ruskar på huvudet. 

“Nä, alltså. Det är bra. Godnatt.” Han fistbumpar Jonas och Mahdi, klämmer Magnus axel och kollar snabbt på Isak innan han går in i stugan. 

Om inte den där snabba, mörka blicken kändes ända ner i tårna, så skulle Isak blivit mer irriterad, men nu reser han sig bara. Ser på Jonas och lyfter på ögonbrynen. “Vafan. Du vet att han inte röker, Jonas.” Han kollar på Magnus, får en medkännande blick och han himlar lite med ögonen tillbaka. “Godnatt, vi ses imorrn. Ta det lugnt nu, okej?” 

De tjoar efter honom, det ekar i skogen och över sjön, hörs säkert hos varenda granne. 

Han hör hur det spolar på toan när han går mot deras rum, och han hämtar tandborsten snabbt och går in på den andra toaletten, den utan dusch. Kissar och borstar tänderna, egentligen tänkte han strunta i det, men Even ska inte få vara den enda med fräsch andedräkt ikväll. 

Isak hinner dra ner rullgardinerna, sätta telefonen på laddning och klä av sig innan dörren äntligen öppnas och Even kommer in. Han sitter på sängen och ser hur Even stänger dörren efter sig. Vrider om nyckeln, den lilla detaljen som Eva och Jonas missade för ganska många år sedan nu. 

“Är du okej?” Isak synar honom, uppifrån och ned. Even var borta ganska länge, liksom. 

“Ja.” Even går lite närmare. “Jag bara… tvättade mig lite.” Han pratar lågt och med mörk röst och Isak sväljer, känner hur han blir varm överallt, hur all längtan som han gått och burit på de här dagarna fullkomligen exploderar i honom, gör honom nästan yr. 

Han slickar sig om läpparna, vet att han ler. “Fett.” Och Even bara blinkar åt honom, börjar klä av sig, släpper inte Isak med blicken. 

Trots att de varit tillsammans i flera år, så tar detta fortfarande andan ur Isak. Even, framför honom, avklädd. Bara för honom. Hans långa ben, huden på låren lite ljusare där badbyxorna suttit. De smala höfterna, det mjuka håret runt hans redan halvhårda kuk. Midjan som han älskar att lägga armen runt, bröstet som är helt slätt och lent och de små bröstvårtorna som blir hårda när Isak låter tungan löpa över dem. Nyckelbenen som löper raka och starka mot Evens axlar, de långa armarna som utgör den tryggaste platsen i världen när de håller runt honom. 

Isak sträcker ut handen mot honom, drar honom mot sig, ner i sängen. Tar snabbt av sig kalsongerna innan han vänder sig mot Even, kryper nära, vill känna Evens varma hud mot sig, hans händer, hans mun. 

De ser på varandra en kort sekund, innan Even böjer sig fram och kysser Isak. Mjukt, långsamt, djupt, och fastän det kanske borde vara hetsigt, fast de borde kasta sig över varandra, så är det nästan försiktigt, varsamt. Evens hand på Isaks kind, hans tumme som smeker lätt vid mungipan, fingrarna som dras genom Isaks hår. Det får honom att rysa, att pressa sig närmare, att lägga armen runt Evens midja och hålla honom mot sig. 

“Äntligen ett sovrum med dörr.” mumlar han mot Evens mun, och Even ler men fortsätter kyssa honom. 

“Äntligen ett sovrum där bara vi sover. Nakna.” Han drar sig ur kyssen och ser på Isak. “Eller, inte sover, kanske.” Och Isak drar honom mot sig igen, trycker in sin tunga i Evens mun, ena handen runt hans nacke, fy fan vad han har saknat detta. 

“Vi måste vara tysta, bara.” 

“Hm?” Even jagar hans läppar, och Isak lägger handen på hans kind. 

“Vi måste vara sjukt tysta.  _ Allt _ hörs i den här stugan.” Han lyfter på ögonbrynen. “Jag vet.” 

Even ler snabbt innan han vrider på huvudet lite och låter Isaks tumme glida in i sin mun. Suger in kinderna och ser på Isak med mörka ögon, öppnar munnen igen när Isak trycker nedåt med tummen och kysser honom, känner deras sträva tungor mot sitt finger, den våta, hala insidan av Evens mun, låter tummen glida över Evens tänder, hårda, vassa. 

“ _ Jag _ kan vara tyst.” viskar han när Isak gjort våta spår längs hans haka och hals med sitt finger, och så lyfter han på ögonbrynen sådär nästan retsamt och vem är Isak att tacka nej till en utmaning? 

“Bra.” Han flyttar sig lite ifrån Even, lyfter huvudet och drar loss kudden. “Här. Lägg dig på mage.” 

  
  


Det är varmt i rummet, trots att fönstren är öppna. Gardinerna är fördragna, men det är inte helt mörkt för det, bara sådär lagom dunkelt så att Evens utsträckta kropp framför honom ser ut som marmor. 

Sugmärkena Isak gjort högst uppe vid nacken syns som mörkare fläckar mot hans ljusa hud, han har armarna vikta under kudden han vilar huvudet på, drar efter andan när Isak lägger tänderna om nackkotan. 

“Okej?” 

Even nickar mot kudden, och Isak låter tungan löpa längs hans ryggrad, kysser sig långsamt nedåt, smakar huden som är salt efter en lång, varm dag. Han flyttar sig, sätter sig mellan Evens lår och trycker isär dem försiktigt med händerna. Älskar hur Even följer honom, gör som han säger, vill samma sak. Hur han ligger naken framför Isak och väntar på honom, längtar efter honom. 

Han har kudden under höfterna, låren brett isär och Isak kan inte se sig mätt på Even såhär, diket av muskler som omgärdar hans ryggrad, hans smala lår, hans mjuka rumpa. Isak böjer sig ner och kysser hans ena skinka, och sen den andra. Helt oskyldigt, ganska långt ut mot höften, men Even drar häftigt efter andan och Isak ler lite för sig själv. 

Nästa kyss på svanskotan, och sedan drar han försiktigt isär Evens skinkor och fortsätter att kyssa sig nedåt. Han gör dem våta, sugande, stannar precis ovanför öppningen, känner hur Even darrar. Så sträcker han ut tungan och drar den långsamt och försiktigt över hans öppning, hela vägen upp till svanskotan. Igen, och igen. Gör tungan bred och flat, slickar långsamt, gör Even våt och hal. 

Han smakar av tvål och av Even, och Isak får ta ett bättre grepp om hans höfter, lägga armarna över hans lår för att hålla still honom när han försiktigt trycker tungan mot Evens öppning, lite hårdare för varje gång tills han glider in och Even stönar högt ner i kudden. 

“Du måste vara tyst.” Han flyttar inte munnen, utan viskar mot Evens hud, sträcker ut tungan direkt efteråt och bara fortsätter. Cirklar öppningen, känner de små rynkorna i huden under tungan, hur Even rycker och pulserar under honom, hur han trycker sig mot Isak, vill ha mer, närmare. 

Even älskar det här, han vet det. Och Isak ger honom mer än gärna vad han vill ha, älskar att höra och känna Even såhär, så nära det bara går där varje liten rörelse han gör får ett direkt gensvar. Och på ett sätt känns det nästan som en revansch att göra det just  _ här, _ i stugan där han hade en av sina första, och värsta, panikattacker över faktumet att någon kanske fattat. När jävla Elias pinpointade honom med homofobiskt skitsnack och ingen försvarade honom trodde han på riktigt att han var avslöjad. 

Just då trodde han aldrig att han skulle få lov att känna såhär, visste inte ens att det gick. Att det fanns någon för honom. 

Even trycker sig mot hans tunga, tar honom tillbaka till här och nu. Huden på ryggen hal av svett när Isak låter handen glida lätt över den, samtidigt som han lägger läpparna runt Evens öppning och suger. Even skälver under Isaks händer, skakar nästan och Isak älskar hur han kan få Even att känna såhär, det gör honom nästan yr. 

Han reser sig på knä, sträcker sig över Even och drar fram glidmedlet från under kudden, är glad att han kom ihåg att ta ur det ur necessären förut, att det inte blev kvar i badrummet. Pressar läpparna mot Evens axel, han är spänd, andas snabbt. 

“Baby? Går det bra?” 

Even nickar mot kudden, vrider huvudet mot Isak och ber om en kyss. “Mmh. Gud.” 

“Mer?” Isak kan inte låta bli att le lite, men bara för att Even är så fin, för att de är här tillsammans, äntligen bara dem. 

“Ja. Mer.” 

Han klämmer ut glidmedel över fingrarna när han satt sig tillrätta mellan Evens ben igen. Stryker honom uppåt på insidan av låret, han är varm och lite hal av svett, fortsätter upp mellan skinkorna igen, drar den ena åt sidan och hör Even sucka lågt när han lägger fingrarna våta av glidmedel mot hans öppning. Han skjuter isär Evens lår ytterligare lite med knäna, cirklar lätt med fingrarna där Even säkert är känslig efter Isaks mun, sprider ut glidmedlet lite innan han pressar in fingrarna försiktigt. Bara kort, innan han drar ut dem igen, tar ett bättre tag om skinkan, håller Even öppen - och trycker in dem hela vägen.

Even stönar lågt in i kudden, gnyr nästan, och Isak böjer sig ner och slickar långsamt runt sina fingrar, lugnar och retas på samma gång, hittar punkten där inne som han pressar mot, som får Even att spänna sig i hela kroppen innan han slappnar av igen, som får honom att stöna ner i kudden och trycka sig mot Isak. 

Isak är varm i hela kroppen, andas med munnen öppen, är så hård att det nästan värker i honom. Ibland tror han att han skulle kunna komma bara av att se Even såhär, att höra och känna honom, det är liksom  _ så mycket _ när de är tillsammans, alltid nya saker att upptäcka. 

“Isak.” Even viskar andfått, vrider huvudet bakåt. “Snälla.” Han börjar resa sig, drar långsamt in knäna under sig och trycker sig upp. Särar på benen lite och trycker sig mot Isaks fingrar igen, och Isak kan inte låta bli att luta sig framåt igen, inte när Even står precis såhär, när han kan se allt, nå allt. 

Han börjar längre ner nu, låter tungan löpa över pungen och sedan uppåt, gör det långsamt, demonstrativt nästan. Försöker trycka in tungan vid sidan av sina fingrar, låter den glida ut igen tillsammans med fingrarna och hör Even mässa “åh gud åh gud” innan han sjunker ner med huvudet i kudden igen. 

“Okej?” Isak pratar lågt, stryker över Evens rygg, längs sidorna, lutar sig fram och kysser hans axel. 

Even nickar, sträcker sig efter hans mun. “Mmh.” 

“Kan – kan du stå så här?” Isak mumlar mot hans läppar och Even viskar ett “Ja” in i kyssen och det känns i magen, i skrevet och han kysser Even djupare, hårdare, drar handen genom hans hår innan han reser sig igen, flyttar sig så han står bakom Even. Fumlar med glidmedlet, tappar tuben innan han slutligen får upp den och smörjer in sig. 

Han trycker sig in, långsamt, försiktigt. Stryker Even längs ryggen, håller hans höfter och när han lägger tummarna in mot mitten och drar isär skinkorna lite så sjunker Even ner på armbågarna, borrar ner ansiktet i kudden igen. Hans rygg i en svag båge ner mot skuldrorna, huden är varm, fuktig, han darrar nästan. Står helt stilla och låter Isak bestämma takten, låter honom fylla Even, långsamt men säkert. 

Isak ser hur Even kramar om lakanet ovanför kudden med händerna, hur hans hår är fuktigt i nacken och det är något med den här positionen som nästan gör det mer intimt. Det faktum att han inte ser Evens ansikte, att han istället får lyssna, se, känna vad Even vill ha. Att han kan luta sig fram och lägga munnen precis vid Evens öra, känna hela hans starka rygg mot sitt bröst, hans andetag under armen han lägger runt Evens bröst. 

Han har sjunkit hela vägen in, Even kramar runt honom, pulserar nästan, låter Isak trycka sig mot honom, röra höfterna försiktigt i något som kanske kan liknas med åttor. Isak lutar sig framåt, kan inte låta bli att kyssa hans skuldra, hålla om honom, komma närmare. Stötta honom med en arm runt hans bröst och Even gnyr lite, vrider huvudet för en kyss som träffar mest på kinden. 

De rör sig långsamt tillsammans, prövande. Isak har lagt munnen mot Evens hals, andas varmt mot honom, det kräver koncentration att vara tyst. 

“Isak. Mer.” Even flämtar nästan, och Isak pressar sig mot honom, håller om honom, kan inte komma tillräckligt nära. Skrapar med tänderna mot huden på hans axel innan han reser sig upp igen, drar händerna längs Evens sidor, fattar tag om hans höfter. Drar sig ur långsamt, håller Even stadigt medan han långsamt trycker sig in igen. Igen och igen, och Even stönar ner i kudden, tar stöd med handen mot väggen när Isak gör det hårdare. Hans långa fingrar utspända, senorna i handen och i armen synliga. 

Någons gapskratt får dem att stelna till, ljud som färdats genom väggar, en dörr som smäller igen och det drar till i magen på Isak. Tänk om någon hört nåt? Han sneglar snabbt mot dörren, de vred väl om nyckeln? 

Snart hörs ljudet av musik, en tung basslinga förvrängd genom väggar, genom ekot från berg och vatten och Isak slappnar av igen. Märker att han kramat om Evens höfter med händerna, att han stannat till halvvägs ute ur Even. 

Han drar sig ur lite till, så långt det går utan att han halkar ur. Håller Even öppen, känner hur han kramar om Isak, nästan som att han försöker dra honom in igen, ser hur snabbt han andas, hur han gnider huvudet ner i kudden. Och Isak är så nära själv, balanserar på gränsen, vill att Even ska komma med honom. Så han tränger in igen, hör hur det liksom trycks ett stön ur Even, och så böjer han sig fram lite, låter ena handen glida över höften och fram till magen, ta tag om Evens kuk. 

Han är varm, hård och nästan hal i Isaks hand, rör sig genast framåt mot Isaks hand och sen bakåt mot Isaks kuk, och Isak möter honom med höfterna, biter sig i läppen för att inte låta, är så jävla nära. 

Det tar inte lång stund förrän Even rycker i hans hand, skakar under honom, gör Isaks hand våt och hal och Isak trycker sig in, hårt, en gång till, och så igen innan han sjunker ihop över Even, lägger pannan mot hans rygg och känner hur orgasmen sköljer över honom, hur Even fortfarande kramar runt honom, det går i vågor mellan dem tills ingen har något kvar att ge, tills de bara ligger där, stilla och andas. 

Isak ler mot Evens hud, kan inte låta bli. Känner sig lätt och tung i en underlig kombination, men mest av allt glad, trött och trygg. Han drar handen längs Evens arm, flätar in sina fingrar i hans, kramar lätt. 

Even mumlar något och Isak lyfter på huvudet. “Hm?” 

“Även om ingen hörde oss, så är de här lakanen ganska talande nu.” Han fnissar, men stönar lågt igen när Isak rör sig, när han drar sig ur försiktigt. 

“Det blir värre nu.” 

“Nej!” Even kniper ihop benen. “Har vi ingen handduk? En t-shirt?” 

Isak skrattar, sträcker sig efter sin t-shirt, den är ändå svettig efter en lång, solig dag. Torkar sig snabbt innan han fortsätter med Even. “Vi, eh, kanske borde haft kondom.” 

“Mm. Vi använder det nästa gång då.” Even har vridit sig mot honom, tagit t-shirten från Isak som lägger sig ner framför honom, sträcker sig mot honom och ber om en kyss. 

“Nästa gång, faktiskt?” 

“Ja. Innan frukost, såklart.” Even försöker se helt allvarlig ut, men lyckas inte helt, det rycker i ena mungipan. Isak kysser honom igen, på kinden, hakan, näsan, munnen. 

“Okej. Väck mig.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas ni gillade! 
> 
> [Modesty Treehouse](https://www.modestytreehouse.tumblr.com/) på Tumblr, kom och säg hej! 
> 
> <3


End file.
